


On Edge

by H4T08



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collections, Various Ratings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H4T08/pseuds/H4T08
Summary: A collection of one shots that come up randomly in my head as a way to help combat writer’s block.





	On Edge

**Author's Note:**

> This is M and definitely an A/U.
> 
> Italics implies character’s thoughts.

** I Only Have Eyes for You – The Flamingos **

The flick of the lighter is the only sound made against the silence of rushed breaths and heady thumps of heartbeats. Lighting the cigarette – _Henley’s is the only one she prefers_ – he takes a puff before passing it off to her.

Silently taking the proffered token, she sucks in the smoke, taking delight in the way it burns all the way down her lungs. _May it burn all of my sins away_. Stealing a glance down at her naked body and the pleasures she had gladly taken not even five minutes ago, she takes another puff before passing it back. “I have to get going very soon.”

He takes the cigarette and takes a few puffs before answering, “Okay.”

Feeling a small seductive smile stretch along her cheeks, she knows that that is his way of saying that he will worship her body once more before letting her walk out his bedroom. “You used God’s name in vain.”

“You were doing that one thing with your hips. I was thanking Him.” He crushes the cigarette out in the ash tray next to his bed. “I’m sure He took it as a compliment.”

“I have learned from the best,” she throws the covers off of her legs and straddles his hips.

Resting his warm palms over her naked hips, he nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels her hand surround his semi-soft cock. “You are rather brave tonight,” he barely sighs as she begins to stroke him into a maddening stiff rod.

“We haven’t received the pleasures from the flesh in a month. I have had all that time to think about what I’ve been wanting to do to you.” Gripping his shoulders, she positions herself and sinks down onto him in one swift move. “You feel magnificent.”

Throwing his head back against the headboard, he gently rocks her hips in a beat that sends a sharp quiver along his spine. The whole month, he has thought nothing except her and the moans that elicit from between her beautiful lips. He has imagined those lips so many times when he stroked himself into an orgasm.

“Oh, touch me.” Her request leaves her mouth in a muddled stream of sighs and groans. “I want to feel you.”

He obeys her demands as one hand travels up to cup her breast and the other feathers down to the junction between their sweaty bodies. _I will always obey her commands; for the rest of my mortal life_. Sensing a change in her movements, he knows that she will orgasm soon. Rolling her pert, perfect nipple between his two fingers, he nearly loses all coherent thought when she picks up her pace.

“Ohhh… ohhh, right there,” throwing her head back, fireworks explode against her closed lids as she gladly jumps off that joyous precipice into the warm waters of satisfaction beyond anything her religion can give her.

Feeling her muscles convulse against him, his hands fall to her fleshy ass and dictates the cantor of her hips. “Oh, God…,” just as he sees the stars off into the distance, he is quickly taken into the bliss of his own orgasm with the flick of her sinful hips.

Threading her arms around his neck, she languorously lays against him, finding their synchronous heartbeats wildly fascinating.

His hands fan along her naked back, taking pleasure from the raised flesh in the wake of his needy fingers.

Giving him a small kiss just under his ear, she murmurs, “I need to clean up and leave soon.”

“Very well,” opening his arms, an alarming chill settles upon his chest when she steps off the bed. He has kept her for as long as they are allowed. _God forbid if the others see her sneaking in at such a late hour_.

Just as she is just about to pass through his door, she turns and coyly calls to him, “Can you come help me wash my back?”

Staring at her gloriously naked body through the stream of moonlight from between the curtains, he can’t help but to burn her image into his mind for a later time when he will have to reach his peak with the help of his hand. Seeing her mischievous smile just as she turns to walk away, he clambers off of the bed and joins her in the shower.

Making use of the tiled wall and the fact that Timothy is currently sleeping soundly at his grandmothers house, he flicks his devilish tongue against her clit to elicit two more toe-curling orgasms out of her. When she bends down on her knees to return the favor, he shakes his head, “There isn’t time.”

She smiles that daring little smile that she knows he feel in love with so many months ago when they started their tryst just before taking him into her mouth. She knows she has him hook, line, and sinker when his fingers thread through her hair. Yet, it’s when he uses God’s name in vain that she knows he is close. Cupping his balls within the palm of her hand, she swallows every ounce of desire he gives her.

Pulling her up by her arms, he kisses her madly before letting her go.

She doesn’t usually allow kissing to happen between them, but he had pushed her away before she could stop it and she doesn’t have the heart to scold him for it.

Scrubbing their bodies from the numerous sins they have made tonight, she is the first to exit the shower stall.

By the time he comes back into the bedroom, she is in the middle of buttoning her modest dress. Stepping over to his wardrobe, he pulls out a small parcel and hands it to her. “I want you to wear these on Tuesday.”

Unwrapping the brown paper and twine, she has to remind her lungs to breath when she sees his little gift. Holding up the black lace with the tip of her finger, she demurely coos, “Not very practical, but I shall enjoy our little secret all the same.” She walks up to him and pecks him on his cheek, “Thank you, Doctor.”

“After clinic, I want you to tell the others that you need to stay behind to clean equipment.”

“That is part of my normal job duty.” She trails her finger from the base of his neck down to the line of his hip. “Is there a reason why?”

“Fred informed me that the Parrish Hall will be empty for the rest of the evening and he then entrusted me to lock up after everyone has left.” His hand darts out and captures her wrist. “I am going to fuck you hard.”

Biting down on her bottom lip, she throatily murmurs, “Such language coming from you.” She slips her wrist out from his grip and taps her finger against his grinning lips. “I shall make every endeavor to be there and, in the meantime, I will continue to pray for you and your soul.”

Kissing the tip of her finger, he quietly says, “I shall take every prayer you give me.”

Placing her new panties in her pocket next to her wooden cross that she refuses to wear in his house, she gathers her wimple from his bed and twirls it around to fit it over her head. Checking herself to make sure perfection is in place with a slight tug here or an adjustment there, she whispers a soft, “good night, Doctor,” before walking out of his bedroom door.

“Good night, Sister Bernadette.” 


End file.
